


Warmth and Sunlight

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam and the detective are both very soft and in love, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: A lazy morning in bed leads to Adam and The Detective being extremely late for work.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Warmth and Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while, so I cleaned it up and made it 100% smuttier. This is set deep into their relationship and pretty far into the future, after Adam and the detective finally get their shit together.  
> Features my detective Rachel Marsden, though I'm pretty vague about her physical appearance for the most part.  
> Hope this doesn't suck! Enjoy!

She wasn’t sure what was warmer; the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window into her eyes or the solidness of Adam’s arm curled around her waist.

Rachel slowly opened one eye and then the other, squinting in the bright light that managed to peek out from behind her curtains. She exhaled slowly, eyes falling shut again, as the warm breath against the top of her head and the large hand pressing against her bare stomach reminded her of the events of last night. A pleasant, satisfied ache settled deep in her bones, and Rachel let a small sleepy smile curve the corners of her lips as she opened her eyes once more.

Moving carefully so as not to disturb him, Rachel turned onto her other side so she could press her face into his chest. She let her eyes fall shut once more, breathing in the scent of him and pressing herself completely against him. There had been a time when she thought that this could have only been a dream; something unreachable, unattainable. A part of her was terrified that it still was, that she could wake up one morning to find that  _ he _ had only been a dream, that none of this was real. Almost as if sensing her sudden somber thoughts, she felt his arms tighten around her, bringing her even closer to him.

She shifted once more to slip her leg in between both of his, entangling them further. The only response Adam gave was resting his head atop of hers, his chest rumbling gently beneath her cheek in what was almost a pur. She couldn’t help the soft hum that escaped her in response, one of her hands tracing gentle patterns down his back. She was soon lulled back into a state of half-sleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest and the warmth that seemed to radiate from his body into hers. As she became dangerously close to drifting off to sleep once more, Rachel couldn’t help the sudden, heavy thought that she’d rather never wake up again if it meant losing this, losing him.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

An irritated groan escaped both of them at the same time as the alarm on Rachel’s phone went off. They were both expected at a meeting with Rebecca and the rest of Unit Bravo within the hour and risked being late as it was. Rachel could already hear the snide remarks from Farah if they showed up late together, could practically see the knowing smirks from Morgan.

Still, Rachel felt a stubborn unwillingness to give up her perfect morning so soon. Sitting up, she quickly pressed snooze on her alarm only to burrow into Adam once more. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent. She felt him shift beneath her, one of his hands sliding along the bare skin of her back.

“We’re going to be late,” he murmured, sounding unhurried despite his own words. His fingers followed the curve of her spine, starting just below her shoulder blades before coming to a stop at the small of her back. A quick glance up at his face revealed Adam’s eyes to be closed, but she could just see the hint of a smile curving his lips.

“I don’t care,” she mumbled, hooking one of her legs around his hips as if she could keep him there with her. She felt more than she heard his chuckle, his chest vibrating beneath her as his hand continued to connect the dots of the freckles that were scattered across her back. The smile that tugged at her lips was impossible to suppress. Adam’s laughter, along with mornings in bed with him and the man himself, were things she cherished more than life itself.

One of his hands moved from her back to trace a slow path up the side of her body. “Rebecca is expecting us,” he reminded her once more, though he still had yet to shift from beneath her. 

Rachel’s hand moved from his chest to trail along his jaw. He shifted ever so slightly to lean into her touch, the movement unnoticeable to anyone that wasn’t her. She pulled back slightly from his neck to press a kiss against his jugular. She could feel his pulse skip beneath her lips. Allowing a small smile, she shifted her hips so that she was straddling him and began an achingly slow trail up his neck, both of her hands snaking up to sink into his hair.

The faintest of sighs escaped Adam as Rachel’s trail of kisses continued along his jaw. “Five more minutes,” she murmured, her voice barely a whisper. “Please.”

Any resistance he had was promptly and thoroughly crushed as soon as that word passed from her lips. Instead of answering, however, he feigned sleepiness, letting his eyelids flutter shut once more and let her continue on her path. Rachel pressed small kisses along the side of his face, his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, before finally coming to a stop at the corner of his mouth.

Adam’s brow furrowed when her kisses disappeared, already aching to feel her touch once more. His eyes opened to see Rachel gazing down at him, lips barely an inch away from his, a softness in her eyes as she tenderly stroked her fingers through his hair.

“Please?” she murmured once more, one of her thumbs rubbing along his jawline. If it weren’t for the sweet way she blinked her big blue eyes down at him, Adam would’ve sworn she was teasing him. And maybe she was. He decided he didn’t care as he stretched upwards to crash their lips together, arms wrapping around her once more to tug her down to him.

The kiss was slow, lazy, and eager; Adam’s tongue tangling with hers as Rachel moaned into his mouth. No matter how many kisses were shared between the two of them, she always lost herself in him as deeply as she had the first time. When she was in his arms, her entire world narrowed down to the taste of his mouth, the feel of his hands on her skin. Engulfing her. Overwhelming her. She was always lost to him immediately.

Rachel sighed as Adam’s lips trailed from her lips down to her jaw. All thoughts of meetings and work and anything but the man currently teasing the sensitive skin between her earlobe and jaw with his teeth were immediately pushed to the depths of her mind. “Adam…” She breathed, nails scraping gently along the back of his neck. The gesture seemed to snap something within him, his last bit of restraint maybe, and his answering growl sent her shivering as he pulled their hips flush against each other. A whimper escaped her throat as she felt him press himself against her, his hardness already evident. Rolling her hips against him, Rachel cupped Adam’s jaw to drag his mouth back to hers.

_ Beep! Beep! Be- _

Adam slammed her phone down on her nightstand so hard there was no doubt he had damaged, if not broken, the screen. That thought was immediately wiped from her mind as Adam kissed her far harder than he had that entire morning, his lips almost bruising against hers.

It was quite a few moments later before Rachel was forced to pull away from him to gasp for air. Adam distracted himself by trailing kisses down the column of her neck. “We’re going to be really late,” she murmured, a teasing tone to her words even as she choked them out, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

“I don’t care,” he growled, kissing down her neck to her chest. Rachel sighed in contentment, that tiny bit of amusement and incredulity at hearing Adam Du Mortain say he didn’t care about being late for work disappearing as soon as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. Another breathy moan escaped Rachel, her head falling backwards as she instinctively pressed closer to his mouth. 

He traced the ridges with his tongue, Rachel keening as she arched her back. He eventually released it, only to give the other equal treatment. By the time he was kissing down her ribs to her stomach, Rachel was already soaking wet and half ready to beg for mercy.

Adam pushed her gently but firmly backwards, her back hitting the mattress behind them. She stretched out, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him even closer as Adam pressed himself down to cover her body with his completely. Their lips met once more, slowly and gently as Adam let one of his hands trail from her hip further down. His fingers teasingly traced circles along her inner thigh, an impatient noise escaping her lips into his mouth at the movement.

"Adam," she whined, her voice tinged with frustration, when he pulled away from her mouth to press kisses to her shoulders. She felt him smile against her skin, one hand lovingly combing through her hair, brushing stray strands behind her ear. With his other hand he kept up the slow circles, inching closer and closer to where she needed him to be but never quite close enough.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard Adam mumble something that sounded like Latin against her bare shoulder, though she couldn't make out the words. She opened her mouth, now ready to beg for him to touch her, when his fingers finally, mercifully, brushed against her folds. A lazy finger circled her clit, the jolt of pleasure making her hips twitch like she had been electrocuted. A strangled moan tore from her throat, arching upwards against him until their skin was pressed tightly against each other, no space between them. Rachel almost sobbed when he pulled his hands away to adjust her hips, and she spread her legs eagerly for him, desperate to feel those hands on her once more.

“Please,” she whimpered, rolling her hips against him. A growl ripped from his throat, his grip on her waist tightening ever so slightly. She opened her eyes to find him already gazing intently down at her, pupils blown wide as he seemed to gauge her every reaction. She bit down on her lip, eyes wide and desperate. His own bottom lip curled slightly in a silent snarl in response, hunger darkening his gaze even further. “Please,  _ please.” _

Their mouths crashed together in a kiss that was as affectionate as it was starved. No matter how many times she got to kiss him, to touch him, to have him, it wasn’t enough. She always wanted more-  _ needed  _ more. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist. When Rachel needed to pull away to breathe, Adam mouthed at her neck, teeth dragging down the sensitive skin and making her shudder against him.

“Tell me what you want,” he mumbled into her collarbone, his voice deep and rumbling. He resumed teasing her with his fingers, his hands trailing back down to her thighs and hovering there as if waiting for her word. “Anything- you can have anything. Just tell me.”

Vaguely, in some far corner of her mind, Rachel registered the sound of her phone going off. It went completely ignored as Adam continued to nip at the skin between her throat and collarbone as he awaited her answer. It took her several attempts to gather herself enough to form a coherent thought. “You,” she breathed, eyes falling shut once more. “I want you.”

Almost as soon as the words fell from her lips, Adam was parting her folds once more and slipping a finger into her. Her whole body lit up at the contact, like she was being set on fire from the inside. A whine escaped her and she leaned forwards to press her face into Adam’s shoulder. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, as if he was savoring the feel of her. His growls joined her moans as a second finger joined the first one, his pace increasing fractionally. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing between their bodies and Rachel almost shivered in anticipation of getting to feel it inside of her.

She sighed again in pleasure, her hips moving to meet his fingers. “More,” she moaned. She no longer could form sentences, her thoughts limited to single words. “Adam. Please.”

He cursed in French, his voice dark and aching and sending shivers down her spine. Then he twisted a third finger into her needy pussy, stretching her open and making her cry out. His pace picked up speed until Rachel was arching almost completely off the bed, incoherent words falling from her lips. Her eyes were shut tight, hands gripping his broad shoulders like a lifeline. She buried her face deeper into his neck, ready and willing to be swallowed by him completely.

“I-  _ oh-”  _ Adam curled his fingers just as she was trying to speak, hitting just the right spot and making her see stars. “So. Close.  _ Adam.” _

His free hand came up to stroke her cheek, before tangling itself in her hair. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, his voice so full of love it warmed her to her core. “Come for me.” 

His lips brushed her jaw at the same time his thumb brushed her clit and Rachel shattered against him, crying out his name and clutching at him like she was drowning and he was a life preserver. He held on tightly to her, his fingers still curling inside of her, guiding her through her orgasm. When she came back down from her high, chest heaving and skin shiny with sweat, Adam was stroking her hair and gazing down at her like he had never held anything so precious in his arms before. He pulled his fingers slowly from her as Rachel stretched up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Good?” He murmured against her lips, voice still rumbling deep in his chest.

Her smile grew even wider and she kissed him again. “Amazing,” she corrected, pulling away to nuzzle into his neck.

Adam held her tightly to him for a few moments, both of them content just to stay like this. After pressing one last kiss to her temple, Adam started to pull away.

Frowning, Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around him to stop him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“We  _ do  _ need to get to the meeting,” he said, though she could hear the reluctance that still remained in his voice.

“We’re already late,” Rachel murmured, trailing her lips down his neck. “Besides, I’m not done with you yet.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, amusement making the corners of his mouth twitch. Before he could say anything, however, Rachel pressed her hands against his bare chest, feeling every muscle there. Adam tried to contain the groan that wanted to escape him, but failed when she dragged her hands downwards to the hard plains of his stomach, rubbing his muscles gently as she did. Unable to stop himself, and unwilling to, Adam let another moan escape, this one half a growl. He dropped his head to kiss her, Rachel eagerly kissing him back as their tongues tangled together.

Both Adam and Rachel groaned at the same time when her hand finally reached its destination, wrapping gently around his erection. Without breaking the kiss, Rachel ran her thumb over his tip, swallowing the groans he emitted. She dragged her fingertips teasingly along his cock in a mockery of a stroke, his cock twitching in her loose grasp. With her free hand she continued to explore the firm, taut muscles in his torso, rubbing soothing circles as they relaxed under her touch.

Finally pulling away from his mouth, Rachel gasped for air, her breath ragged. Adam had one hand braced above her head, the other gripping her hip tightly, digging his nails into her skin as she teased him. She loved the marks he left on her, saw them as reminders that he had been there in the first place. Rachel kissed down his neck to his shoulder, circling his tip once more with her thumb.

“Tell me what you want, Baby,” she mumbled into his skin, her grip tightening on him. He growled again, thrusting lightly into her hand.

“You.” She felt his chest vibrate against hers with the deep rumble of his voice. “Always you.”

Rachel moaned softly at his words, her core already aching for him again. She tightened her grip before twisting her hand down his length and pumping him. Adam inhaled sharply, hips jerking against her touch of their own accord. She kept stroking him, occasionally letting her thumb circle the tip. His light growls and groans filled her ears and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning back in response.

She increased her pace, twisting her hand in a way she knew drove him crazy. Adam’s gentle thrusts against her hand became more frantic, and just as she was about to open her mouth to tell him to come for her, he was tugging her away from him and pinning both of her hands above her head with one of his own. Before she could object, his mouth was on hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth and making her arch upwards against him.

Adam pulled away to pepper her shoulders with kisses. His cock throbbed against her and she ached to take it with her hand, her mouth, her body,  _ anything.  _ “I want you,” he groaned against her skin, his voice broken and wanting.

Despite the aching desire that was practically consuming her, Rachel couldn’t help the smile that overtook her lips at the confession. She had waited for so long to hear those words from him, a day she truly never thought would come. And even though she had heard them- and more- from him more than once, knew them to be true, they would never not affect her.

“You have me,” she whispered back, hands straining against his gentle but unbreakable grasp in her desperation to touch him.

Adam groaned again, softly this time, and then he was pressing his length into her. Rachel whimpered, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, as he stretched her open. Slowly, he filled her, taking his time as she felt every inch he gave her. They were both heaving and breathless by the time he bottomed out, their joined hands a tangled mess of fingers above her head. He pulled out at the same punishingly slow pace, hips twitching as if he had to restrain himself from thrusting back into her immediately.

_ “Adam,”  _ she whined, jerking her hips to meet him in a frantic attempt to get him to go faster. He humored her, if only slightly, his speed picking up a miniscule amount. He released her hands and she immediately wrapped them around his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He hissed at the pain, one of his hands sliding around her thigh to pull it up to his hip while the other found her breast again, kneading the soft flesh. Adam exhaled a shaky breath, pushing back into her at an impossibly slow pace, and rolled her nipple in between his fingers.

Rachel had her bottom lip caught between her teeth, hard enough that she was surprised she hadn’t broken the skin yet. It was like every cell in her body was lighting up, engulfing her in warmth and pleasure and  _ love _ \- so much love she could drown in it. His next thrust hit a spot deep inside of her, a whine escaping between her teeth. She felt Adam’s lips against her jaw, trailing up to her cheek, before kissing the shell of her ear.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, his cock dragging against her g-spot as he pulled out and briefly making her vision go white. “I need to see you.”

It took a moment but she did as told, eyes falling open to find him already gazing down at her. The way he looked at her never ceased to knock the wind out of her, like she was the only thing in life that mattered. Like she was everything. A distant memory played at the corners of her mind-  _ tu omnia-  _ but it flitted away when Adam leaned forward to press their foreheads together. Rachel relaxed her grip on him, her arms instead winding around his neck to hold him to her. They gazed into each other’s eyes as he continued to rock in and out of her, her walls tightening around him with every thrust.

“Adam…” she sighed his name once more, eyes almost fluttering shut before they opened again. The way she said his name made his breath hitch in his throat, his hips stuttering against hers. So much passed between them in that moment, so much that went unsaid. Rachel opened her mouth to say it all, to admit to everything that he made her feel. But then his hand found her clit, rubbing in slow circles that triggered the slow start of her climax like thermite being lit under her skin.

“I- close.  _ So close. Adam.”  _ She leaned forward to bury her face into his chest, her entire body starting to shake.

“Yes.” The hand working her clit started moving faster, though his pace remained unhurried.  _ “Yes.” _

Rachel cried out his name as she came, clutching tightly to him as her entire world narrowed down to Adam, his taste, his smell, and the hard swell of his cock. She heard him curse in french again, felt him bury his face into her hair, and then he was spilling himself inside of her in a hot rush that almost made her come again.

Adam collapsed against her, his face pressing into her heaving chest as his hot breath washed over her skin. Rachel held him to her, eyes falling shut as she slowly carded her fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, both recovering and enjoying being in the other’s arms. Rachel sighed as a small smile turned the corners of her lips, content to stay like this forever. If only that were possible.

“I love you,” she murmured after a long moment of silence, eyes still closed. Her nails scraped gently against the back of his neck and he purred against her skin. “You know that?”

Gentle and feather light, Adam pressed a soft kiss to the faint scar on her neck. “As I love you,” he murmured, his voice barely audible. Rachel felt her heart jump in her chest at his words, her smile growing wider. She sighed again as Adam nuzzled into her neck, her fingers still stroking his hair and the back of his neck. She felt herself start to drift off to sleep once more, the wonderful afterglow settling over her and relaxing her whole body.

They were embarrassingly late for the meeting and Rachel found it impossible to meet her mother’s eyes, especially after every comment and smirk Farah made sure to toss her way. Despite that, though, Rachel couldn’t help but think that they should be late for work more often.


End file.
